Aftermath of Your Own Loss
by Rielence
Summary: What if the hero failed a the end of Ocarina of time? We know what occurs later in the timeline, but what goes on immediately after the game then? The story of a post apocalyptic future where Ganondorf rules over all. Can the next hero succeed where his former life failed..? Rated M for Violence And Minor Sexual Content.
1. What You Couldn't Do

Link stumbled through the dim hallways slowly. He had used almost all of his energy trying to traverse the dangerous tower. He didn't even want to think about the fight that was going to happen when he reached the top. He climbed another flight of stairs and went through the door. When he arrived, he saw two massive knights standing there with their axes against the ground. Oh boy, how he hated these things. He never knew what was inside the armor, but he sure as hell knew it could fight like a monster with its ax. They were every alien to the Hylian mind as well. Link didn't know why, but the soldiers didn't move until they were struck by a blade. This seemed like poor instinct though, because it let the enemy get a preemptive strike. They also never fought in numbers. Even if there were two, the other would stand still as a statue, waiting for its own turn.

Link drew the Master Sword and approached the first Iron Knuckle with caution. He readied himself, then swung his blade at it's head. Like always, the metal man showed no pain from the hit and immediately swung its own weapon at Link. It was so sudden that Link almost had his head chopped off! He dodged the first attack and retaliated with one of his own. The Iron Knuckle showed pain this time as it threw its hand to its side, but it quickly got over it and swung once again. It miscalculated their distance and overshot it. This caused the handle to strike Link seeing as he was between the knight and the blade. It was moving at such a high speed that he flew backwards, shouting in agony.

The hero stood up, coughing blood. Man, that Iron Knuckle really hit him in the stomach hard. He clutched his ribs with his hands and was almost at tears when he noticed the pain after the shock he was previously in. He grabbed the blade that slid across the floor when he went flying, and stood in a crude fighting stance with it. The knight sprinter at him with agility he had never seen in an Iron Knuckle. The ax flew for his face and he barely stopped it with the Master Sword. The only thing that saved his life was the fact that the sword could never break. Many have tried, many tainted souls who wanted nothing in their way.

The blond Hylian placed both hands on the handle and pushed as hard as he could, causing the knight to fall slightly off balance. Link used this opportunity to stab it right in the throat. It shouted in pain and fell to its knees. After a moment of stillness, the Iron Knuckle burst into magical blue flames and eventually disappeared; leaving the sword to fall to the floor.

Link walked to retrieve the sword and looked at his next foe.

_And now for all that again... _He thought to himself.

The boy groaned, and swung his sword at the next Iron Knuckle.

xxxxx

Link walked up the final flight of stairs in the tower. He was tired, scraped, and beaten. All he wanted to do was collapse on the floor and tell Ganondorf that he had won. He knew he couldn't do that though. He persevered and sprinted up the staircase with all his energy. When he made it to the door at the top, he kicked down the door and entered the room.

There he was, Ganondorf, sitting there playing ominous music on his his organ. Link stood tall and drew his blade to fight his adversary. Ganondorf simply laughed, his eyes never leaving his instrument. This made Link angry. After all he had done, he didn't even earn the respect to be noticed by this evil man!?

"Ganondorf, King of Evil, it is time for your reign to end!" Link shouted, holding the Master Sword skyward proudly.

The Gerudo man laughed to himself. A condescending laugh that underestimated Link. This made Link even more angry with him. Did this man not even take him seriously? The Hylian was this close to overthrowing him, and he didn't even break a sweat. Link approached Ganondorf slowly, preparing a fighting stance. Ganondorf finally turned, cape flowing with his swift movement.

"Look, boy." He demanded. He held up his right hand and a golden triangle formed on it. "Now look at your own.." And sure enough, one was on Link's hand as well. "And you, elusive princess.. You have one too." Zelda noticed one materializing on her right hand. She gasped at the surge of power that went through her.

"Do you see how she gasps, boy?" Ganondorf questioned. "Did you notice how you shuttered when it appeared on your own hand? I hope you now understand what these sacred triangles are capable of, and how much of an insult it is to keep it from your king!" Ganondorf spat at Link.

"You are _not _my king. You are the king of nothing!" Link shouted at the dark skinned man.

"Boy, these are not simply 'toys' for you to fool with. These have the possibility of ultimate power. These 'toys' are too much for you. I command for you to give them to me!" He roared, shooting his hand out.

A purple wave of energy flew from his hand and hit Link. Link found himself unable to move. He noticed his fairy companion, Navi, falling to the ground. He caught her in his hands.

"Navi! What's wrong?" He asked the distressed fairy.

"Link, with all of these dark energy waves.. I cannot get close.. I can't stay here long.. I'm sorry Link.." She all but whispered in a lifeless tone.

Link placed Navi in his hat, her normal resting place, and stood ready to fight. Ganondorf flexed his muscles and threw off his cape revealing a suit of tight metal armor. He lept over to Link and a gust of wind blew Link backwards a bit when the massive man landed. Link stood strong and ready to fight. Ganondorf flew up into the air and cast a ball of lightning a Link. Link swung his sword to hit it back. After a moment, the ball finally slipped and hit Ganondorf right in the chest. With his metal armor conducting it, he screamed in pain as it shocked him so hard he had to be still.

Link took this as an opportunity to finish it. He knocked an arrow into his bow and aimed it for the heart. He concentrated on giving it the powers of light Zelda had told him about at the Temple of Time. After saying the prayer, he let the arrow fly and it met its target perfectly. Ganondorf shouted again and began to descend to the ground. Link cheered in victory and sprinted over. He looked the stunned Ganondorf in the eyes and smiled.

"It's over. But did you ever really stand a chance in the first place?" Link asked smugly, grinning at his paralyzed foe.

"Then _do it._" Growled the large man, awaiting his demise.

Link readied his sword and aimed it right for the heart. A quick, guaranteed death was recommended. He stabbed in and the blade pierced the Gerudo man right in the heart. The King of Evil choked on his own blood and eventually stopped fighting it.

"Me.. the King of Evil... defeated by this kid..?" He asked the air, most likely questioning the goddesses themselves. He coughed up a large wad of blood. "Link!?" The words left his lips like a spell. Something that would bring harm to him. He was afraid of this child? Link had won!

In a fit or pure rage, Ganondorf took off the gauntlet on his hand to let the triforce shine bright. He threw it into the air and screamed at the top of his lungs with rage. Link looked at him with a grim expression. What was the man trying to do? A blade to the hear would kill anyone.. Even someone bearing the triforce of power. The man didn't have long now. sh

Zelda's crystal lowered and she met eyes with Link. She looked at him, teary eyed, and hugged him.

"We finally did it.." She exclaimed, sobbing into his tunic. "We won.."

She looked Link in the eyes and they both knew. They leaned in for a kiss. Link was met by a soft, innocent, and inviting pair of lips that he never wanted to let go of. Zelda was met with war hardened, but accepting lips that belonged to hero. They held each other tight.

"I'll never stop holding you close..." He whispered into her ear.

"I know.." She replied, eyes still watering with joy.

The man fell to the floor, assumed dead. Link held Zelda against him with one arm and his sword with the other. He observed the corpse of his enemy with stone cold eyes. It was Link, or Ganondord. No mercy. He didn't regret it one bit. Until the castle began to crumble...

"What's going on?" Link questioned, holding Zelda close.

Zelda broke away and looked around quickly.

"Link, this castle will break and fall soon. We have to hurry! Quick, follow me! I can use my magic to open quick passages!" She explained.

They both sprinted down a narrow ramp that led to a barred door. Zelda kept true to her word and raised the bars easily with her magic. After descending down around three more floors, they were on another narrow ramp. Link was getting worried. The tower felt less and less sturdy by the second and he was doubting if he'd make it down or not.

The worst came to be. The ramp began to snap, and Link grabbed Zelda and held her against him before he fell with the rubble that broke the ramp. They landed on another portion of the tower and slid down to fall again. After around a minute of sloppy landings and broken ribs, they finally landed on solid ground. Link took most of the pain because he held Zelda close and always landed so he's break the fall.

Zelda stopped covering her head and looked at Link. He was bleeding all over, and his eyes were closed. She felt strong breathing coming from his chest though, so he was still alive. She turned to see the rest of the tower falling. She placed a magical barrier so the bits and pieces wouldn't crush them. When it was all done, she collapsed to the ground, exhausted by all the use of magic in that short amount of time.

They laid on the ground for around thirty minutes silent when there was a large smashing sound that came from the major ruble area. Zelda shot her head up to look, but Link was already standing, using the Master Sword to support his weight. He walked over to investigate. When he arrived at the sight of the sound, there was a large crash. Ganondorf ascended from the ruble smiling. He held his triforce up and began to transform into a boar like monster.

When he hit the ground, he was easily twenty feet tall, and ten feet wide. He held two golden blades bigger than Link himself, and he had a sinister grin. Link knew he could handle another fight, but he had to try. The beast swung its mighty blade at Link and he attempted to block it with his own. But it was too quick, and the sword flew past him and to Zelda.

Before she could reach for it, a circle of fire absorbed the Master Sword. But Zelda couldn't give up, and reached through the scorching flames and grabbed the heavy piece of iron. She held it with two hands and looked to see if Link could come and get it. She was wrong. Horribly wrong. Link was suspended in the air.. by one of Ganon's golden blades. The beast roared triumphantly, and Ganondorf returned to his human form. The blades fell along with Link, and Ganondorf approached the dying hero, laughing uncontrollably.

"You know... you should give up.. A wise man once said, 'It's over. But did you ever really stand a chance in the first place?'" He laughed again, watching Link bleed out quickly, vomiting his own blood.

"Goodbye Hero of Time.. Better luck next round.. eh?" He grinned, and lifted his boot in the air.

Link was all but gone then. He raised his hand to try and stop the foot, but it stomped down on his face, crushing him dead.

The Hero of Time... Has Failed...


	2. What did you do!

In the ruins of the once prosperous kingdom laid many small villages where the Hylians survived. Ganondorf intentionally left these here and there so he would have subjects to rule over. Although the place was still called Hyrule, it was anything but. It had been twenty two years since the King of Hyrule had been murdered and the pain never ceased since. There was on shining moment seven years later when everyone thought they would finally be rid of their tyrant, but even that hope was destroyed along with the leader of the rebellion. A young man named Link. He was murdered by the new king shortly after the boy caused Ganondorf's almighty tower to fall. With nobody to rely on, and nobody to help them, the people of Hyrule fell victim once again to Ganondorf's tight grip of destruction and disaster. Princess Zelda was taken and made into the king's queen shortly after, and fifteen more years passed without any problems involving a revolution. Sure, one or two people would stand up for the country, but they were simply smited by the evil man's _ultimate power._

In one of these small settlements called '_Vir's Dom_', there lived a boy named Link. It was a controversial name to give and many members of the small village urged the mother to reconsider naming her child such. If Ganondorf were to ever find out about this _Link_, everyone would be in a lot of trouble. He didn't take kindly to the hero being mentioned. There was a child named _Link _once before, and his entire village was in flames soon after the King of Evil discovered this. Link was fifteen years old. Born soon after the first Link fell. Many people said they were going to name their children after him to honor the fallen hero, but only few had the courage to do so for obvious reasons.

Link walked out of his home and welcomed the sunlight. Well, the small amount of sunlight that occurred since Ganondorf took over. He sat down and took in the world, like he did every morning. He was growing up in arguably the most fortunate village of them all. It had a steady supply of water, there were plenty of things to kill for food in the area as well. He never went to sleep with hunger cramps, like most citizens of Hyrule. He looked up at the castle that had been there as long as he could remember. He was taught to never go anywhere near that castle, to not even look at that castle. It was very tall and sinister. There was a ring of energy above it and the sky grew cloudy with a chance of storms when you got closer to it.

The tower was visible to everyone. Ganondorf made sure of this. It was bigger than any building ever created and it was always watching over them. Like Ganondorf was monitoring their every move during ever waking moment of every day. But they all knew that he had more important things to do than watch their miserable lives.. Usually, his wife, Queen Zelda of Hyrule.

xxxxx

Zelda sat on her bed, awaiting her husband for another round. Her life had been like this for the past fifteen years. In the beginning of Ganondorf's reign, she was hidden under the alias of Sheik. Those were the days.. When Link had fallen, she was trapped with Ganondorf. There was no running, no escaping, and no hiding. Even if she could escape, where would she escape to? What would the kingdom do? Even though her life was little more than pleasuring Ganondorf now, she still knew the state of the kingdom... _Her _kingdom...

How could it have all gone this wrong? They had won! Link had protected her during the deadly fall! If he hadn't, maybe he would have had the strength to win that final battle. He died because of her, and look what happened! She was basically a sex slave for the King of Evil, and the kingdom wasn't even a kingdom at all anymore! It was more like ruins of what once was. Her stomach dropped when she heard footsteps approaching the door. She knew what came next... Sex with Ganondorf was awful! He was the center of it all, and she never got off. He made her do horrible things that made her fight back vomit and he loved every minute of it. He entered the doorway and smiled.

"Hello... my Queen.." He purred seductively, walking towards the bed.

She sat there silent, like she always did. In the past fifteen years she had spoken three times. One was right after he had killed Link, she begged for him to use the triforce to bring him back, offering herself as the equivalent exchange. He simply smiled and denied her, taking his Queen anyway. The second time was a couple years later when he was getting on her nerves so much, that she exploded and told him to go fuck himself with the Master Sword. He only laughed, and kissed her. The third time was around a week ago when she asked him what he planned to do with the kingdom since he had done nothing in the entire twenty two years he ruled it. To that, he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist; assuring her that she'd know in due time. Those were the three occasions that she spoke at all. It was a shame too because Ganondorf loved the angelic sound of her voice. Her goddess like voice that could make any man want her. But he got her, and it didn't matter what she thought of it.

"Zelda.." He sat down and placed his hands on her own. She quickly threw them off. "Why won't you ever talk to me? We have the greatest sex, and I know somewhere deep down you enjoy it. Even if you still like that boy... I'm your king now, your hero. I could have killed you, you know that. But I spared you, gave you eternal life like myself, and let you rule this entire kingdom with me. What more do you want from me Zelda? I've given you all anyone could ever want."

Zelda shuddered at the thought of eternity with that man. It was true, she hadn't aged a day since the day Link died. She remained seventeen years old for fifteen years now. Ganondorf was a suave man looking around twenty-three to twenty-five. Even Zelda didn't know his true age though. He was a mystery to her.

Ganondorf cupped her perfect face in his hands and leaned in for a kiss. Zelda sighed on the inside and put up with another make out session. Zelda had long blond hair, nicely sized breasts, and a figure most woman would kill for. And Ganondorf _did_ kill for her. She was his ultimate prize. He didn't realize how much he wanted her until he realized how much _Link _wanted her. This was his last middle finger to Link, the last victory against the green boy.

Zelda sighed and laid down submissively. Not mater how defiant she was, no matter how much she hated that man, she learned on day one to _never _deny Ganondorf sex. He got violent, and he hurt her as well as citizens of Hyrule. She got married to him, and vowed to stay young forever with him. He was all that was keeping her alive. She had suffered terrible wounds during that fateful day and he wouldn't let her die like she wanted so. She needed him, and he could snap his fingers and kill her at any point. Not that she feared death. It seemed like bliss compared to her current life.

"Zelda..." He mumbled, taking off her shirt. "Please.. just play with me. I never pleasure me because you don't enjoy our time together..." He smiled and twisted her nipples, causing her to bite her lip.

He took off his pants and forced her head down. Time to do what she did around ten times a day. Both of them were unaware that the chosen hero was about to reawaken...

xxxxx

Link was throwing rocks into the river near _Vir's Dom. _His eyes kept looking towards the silent tower. He felt indescribable rage out of nowhere. _Something _was happening there. He could just feel it. He had these feelings all the time. Whenever he confronted his family about it they simply disregarded it as what everyone felt looking at that dark tower. But Link knew this was different, he just couldn't put his finger on it. He stood up and turned back to his village ready for breakfast.

He walked to his house but was stopped by a strange sensation on his hand, his left hand. He grabbed it and fell to the ground in pain. He was blinded by a golden ray of light.

xxxxx

Queen Zelda was shocked to have Ganondorf fall off the bed clutching his hand in agony. He looked at it in horror for a moment, then showed a grim expression. Before Zelda could question what was wrong, she shouted in pain and fell to the floor.

"What's happening?" She asked, knowing very well that this should not have happened.

"The triforce..." Ganondorf mumbled, flabbergasted at what was happening. "It's awakening.."

"It's what!?" She exclaimed.

"It's being placed into another Hylian... But that's not possible.. I took Link's... as well as yours... why are they going back!?" He shouted, confused.

He screamed and flew into the air by his arm. A golden light shone through the room from his hand and a beam of light struck Zelda in the chest. She fell to the floor unconscious. A second beam shot out the window, leading somewhere. Afterward, he fell to the floor, out cold.

xxxxx

Link woke up after going blank from the pain. He heard a high pitched echoing sound coming from his left hand. He looked to see a golden triangle had formed and was even visible through his gloves. He gasped in surprise, knowing very well what this was. He sprinted into his house and showed it to his family. They had mixed reactions, his mother shouted in agony, his father just looked away in disappointment, and his sister didn't speak.

"Link, you need to cover that thing!" His mother commanded.

"But mom.. I tried. It shines through everything I put over it!" Link explained.

"You don't understand Link!" His father shouted at him. "It's bad enough that 'Link' is your name, but you can't have _that _beacon on your hand! It's a death wish!"

"What do you want him to do? Cut it off?" His sister, Aryll, questioned. Finished with her shock.

"Better than being killed." His mother commented.

"We're not cutting off the boy's hand!" His father exclaimed. "We just need to think this through... Link? **Link!**" He shouted.

Link didn't answer. He was too busy looking out the door to see Ganondorf himself entering the village on horse back, an army of skeletons and lizards behind him...


End file.
